


Bottom Boy

by MaskofSilver



Category: Tekken
Genre: Condoms, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskofSilver/pseuds/MaskofSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place right after Lei Wulong's ending in Tekken Tag Tournament 2. Lei has been feeling lonely lately and decides to do something about it. </p>
<p>This is a work written by a friend of mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottom Boy

They laid on the floor, lightly exhausted from the little battle they just had. Now they just stared into the ceiling. Lei had just found out that Marshall did fight as good even outside of king of Iron Fist. A thought hit Lei that made him wonder what else Marshall could be good at. Lei turned to face him, pat him on the shoulder and said “you were great”. Marshall smiled a little and replied that he could do better if he wanted to. Lei wanted to challenge him again. But Lei didn’t want to fight this time. He’d been a bit lonely and lately he had been unlucky with the ladies. He rolled over and sat straddle over Marshall and grabbed his wrists to keep him in place. Marshall was about to question him, but before he could speak Lei leaned over and kissed him. Lei continued to kiss him down the neck and over the cheeks. As soon as their lips weren’t connected anymore, Marshall questioned Lei’s sudden moves. There was no reply to that.  
Marshall tried to explain, “Hey, it’s nice that you like me this much, but you know I’m married and I don’t really swing this way”.  
Lei giggled in reply. “Yeah you do, I can feel it Marshall, I feel you twitch”. It was first at this moment that Marshall realized exactly where Lei was sitting over his body. It wasn’t before now he noticed the pressure that was building up between his erecting dick and Lei’s well shaped butt. Lei let go of Marshall’s wrists and placed his hands on each side of his head. Lei kissed him again, but this time Marshall grabbed him around the shoulders and threw him off and placed himself on top.  
“My restaurant, my rules” Marshall said with a smirk, “and you’re gonna be the bottom boy”.  
Lei grinned and said “Oh ho ho, we’ll see about that”, and then he sat up to kiss him and made them roll around again.  
This time they made out, their tongues were almost dancing with each other. Wrestling in their mouths at the same time as they rolled around, trying to stay on top. They started nibbling each others ears, necks and cheeks when they weren’t kissing. They were rolling closer and closer to the kitchen, away from the catering hall. Lei unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it halfway down over his shoulders. He caressed Marshall’s chest under his shirt, it was still buttoned, Lei felt every inch in the least detail. Lei got his hands out of Marshall’s shirt, and was immediately wrestled over to be back at the bottom. Marshall sat straddle over Lei this time. He spread Lei’s open shirt to the sides and drew one lick across Lei’s chest, starting at the nipple and went all the way up to his collarbone. On which he bit gently, Lei moaned and wrapped one arm around Marshall’s neck. Lei used his other hand to unbutton Marshall’s shirt, he got himself a good grip on one of Marshall’s nipples and twisted it. Marshall grunted and bit Lei’s neck a little harder, then he licked lei’s neck from the base to his ear. Lei kept himself occupied by playing with Marshall’s nipples, trying to make them as hard as possible. Lei sat up so that Marshall ended up to sit in his lap. Lei tipped him over and landed between his legs. Lei kissed his chest and started dry humping him. Marshall took Lei’s shirt off and tossed it aside. Lei found this surprisingly enjoyable, to grind his dick against Marshall’s. Lei still kissed Marshall’s chest while slowly grinding their dicks against each other. Marshall was meanwhile caressing Lei’s chest and was fingering his nipples. Lei was now licking horizontal across Marshall’s scars, he didn’t know why, he just did it. Lei stood up and started to undo his pants, Marshall stood up to, took his shirt off. Then he went up to Lei who was still working in his pants, lifted him up and laid him down on the kitchen counter. Marshall climbed on top of Lei and removed his pants, tossed them aside. Lei sat up and grabbed around Marshall’s torso and rolled around, placing himself on top. Lei kissed him hard, placed one hand over Marshall’s erected cock and smirked.  
Marshall smiled and grabbed Lei’s ass, held his buttcheeks apart, he said “It’s a quite tight, firm butt you have there, detective”.  
Lei smiled and replied with “Soon I’ll find out how tight your butt is”.  
Marshall let out a small giggle and said “We'll see about that, bottom boy”.  
Lei chuckled and said “Well I'm on top now so YOU'RE the bottom boy”.  
Marshall dragged his hands across the side of Lei's waist, down to the pelvis and dragged his underwear down. Marshall tipped Lei over and removed his underwear completely, but left them dangling at one of his ankles. Marshall dragged Lei's ass close to his groin as if to fuck him, he had a supreme look on his face as he and Lei got eye contact, and Marshall said with an even more supreme voice “bottom boy “. Lei tried to make a comeback but the chill over his dick stopped him. Marshall had taken a bottle of olive oil and poured it over Lei's dick. It twitched due to the cold sensation. Lei grunted and moaned as he felt the oil run down over his balls and in between his buttcheeks. Marshall looked at Lei's reaction and smiled as he poured some oil over his fingers. He put the bottle down and grabbed Lei's dick with his dry hand. Lei gave out shrieks of pleasure as Marshall started working with his dick. Lei closed his eyes and leaned his head backwards. He grabbed his hair and clenched his fists as hard as he could. Lei clenched his teeth as Marshall pushed his middle finger inside Lei's ass. Lei found this painful even though it wasn't anything big he got shoved up. He tried the best he could to relax, it helped but it was difficult. He almost uncomfortably tensed his rectum around Marshall's finger.  
Marshall smiled as he worked both hands on Lei's body. “Say, bottom boy, did you bring any condoms?” he smirked.  
Lei opened his eyes in surprise and said “Yeah, I keep a few in my wallet. You know, just in case”.  
Marshall stopped touching Lei and turned to look where Lei's pants had landed, went over there and bent over to look for the wallet in the pockets. As he bent over Lei quickly untied his belt and pulled both pants and underwear down to the floor. Marshall froze in place by Lei's sudden move, he was about to stand up when Lei caused him to almost fall to his knees. Lei had grabbed Marshall's thighs and was sucking one of his balls, Lei changed his grip from Marshall's thighs to over his back. He let go of Marshall's ball and pushed him down to knees. Now Marshall was on all fours and Lei separated his buttcheeks and started licking his ass, from the balls all the way to the hole. He started to lubricate Marshall's ass with his saliva. He removed his head from Marshall's ass and shoved one finger in there. Lei twisted it and pulled in and out a few times. He used his whole hand and stroke Marshall's ass, he smirked and giggled “Now who's the bottom boy?”  
Marshall clenched his fist, there was no way he was going to let Lei win. He rolled over so that he was sitting, he got a grip around Lei's neck and pushed him down against his raging boner. He felt that Lei was hesitating and moaned “Come on baby “. Lei doubtfully opened his mouth and took the tip of Marshall's member in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the glans, and worked the shaft with his hand. Lei sucked it like this for a while, then he took his other hand and grabbed Marshall's balls and rolled them around in his hand. Marshall stroked Lei's hair, wondered how he could stand having so long hair. Marshall pushed the back of Lei's head gently, implying that Lei would go down deeper.  
“You can do better than this,“ he said. Lei mumbled and let go of the shaft, he tried to take it in deeper in his mouth. He took a few more inches but then he choked on it. Coughing, he took it out, Marshall looked down on him asking “You alright babe?”. Lei cleared his throat and said “Yes, yes I'm fine “.  
He crawled up closer to Marshall, kissed him and then pushed him over so that he laid on back. Lei placed himself straddle over Marshall's chest. Then he grabbed around Marshall's neck, pulled his head closer to his dick and said with a hint of evil in his voice “Your turn “. Due to the angle, his neck had now, Marshall couldn't take in more than the glans or maybe an inch more. Though Lei had to lean over him a little for this to work at all. While blowing him, Marshall took the opportunity to finger him again. This time, he used two fingers. It still hurt a little bit but it was easier now. This time the pain was more than bearable, if he didn't think about, he didn't notice it. While having his cock get blown Lei looked for his wallet that was in his pants that was slightly under Marshall. When Lei finally got a hold of it he opened it and saw that he had three condoms, he took two of them and tossed the wallet back to the pants. Then he gave one to Marshall and strictly said “Wear this “. Marshall smiled as Lei smacked the condom into his hand. Lei rolled on himself and moved down to let Marshall do the same. Marshall rolled it on and then tried to trip Lei over and fuck him. But it didn't work. Instead Lei stood up and Marshall followed, determined to fuck him. He made an attempt to lift Lei up again and put him on the counter again. But this time it was Marshall who got placed on the counter. Lei spread Marshall's legs and bent over and started blowing him again. While Marshall leaned his head backwards in enjoyment, Lei reached for the bottle of olive oil. He poured some over his fingers and let one finger inside Marshall's ass. Marshall let out a groan as he tensed in pain.  
Lei smiled and said “You better get used to it.“  
Marshall snorted in response. “We'll see about that,“ he said.  
Lei giggled and started to finger Marshall with two fingers. He groaned as he felt Lei's two fingers enter him. Lei stopped blowing him and instead used his other hand to gently squeeze Marshall's glans. Marshall let out a moan and put his hands on his forehead. He tossed and turned his head in pleasure. Lei smiled at this and thought to himself “bottom boy “. Lei kept fingering him with two fingers for a little while, then he used three fingers. Marshall winched even more in pain, maybe Lei was going on too fast. Lei's fingers felt a bit weird inside him, as he twisted and turned inside Marshall's butt. Lei enjoyed the feeling of Marshall's rectum twitching and squeezing his fingers.  
Lei pulled his fingers out and said “You're tight “ he grinned and glared at Marshall. “I'm really gonna enjoy fucking you,“ Lei continued.   
“Don't you mean you're gonna enjoy GETTING fucked, bottom boy?” Marshall replied. Lei smiled at that, he felt supreme at the moment and besides, Marshall was more prepared to take a cock in the ass right now. Marshall didn't like Lei's confident smile, he had to get back on top, he couldn't leave Lei with any false hope about being the top boy. He sat up and grabbed Lei around the waist and shoulders and then rolled them around. Landing on top of Lei on the kitchen counter. Lei was about to say something but Marshall stopped it with a kiss, though Lei thought it was a little too much tongue in it. Then Marshall went downward and Lei thought that he was about to get blown. But he got fingered instead, it was a wet and sudden entrance, it made Lei shriek of surprise and pain. He closed his eyes and bit his finger to prevent him from screaming.  
Lei tried to hide his emotions as good as he could when Marshall asked “You alright there, bottom boy?”. Lei gritted his teeth at this. He didn't want to show that he was in pain, it was bearable, but he still didn't want to show it. He nodded to reply to Marshall's question. Marshall watched Lei's struggle with himself, smiled and kept working on his ass with two fingers.  
He wanted to push Lei's limits so he responded to Lei's nod by saying “Then you won't mind another finger?”.  
Lei smiled and shook his head. “Show no weakness “ was the only thought he had. Marshall smiled at this and as promised, he used another finger. He pulled his fingers out and Lei sighed in slight relief. Then he felt something between his buttcheeks again. It only took him a second or so to realize that it was Marshall's dick. Before Marshall could enter, Lei slipped down from the counter. He kneed before Marshall and took one of his balls in his mouth, playing with it. While he did this he also stroked Marshall's dick with one of his hands. Marshall tilted his head backwards, and stroke Lei's hair. He sighed in pleasure, damn the cop was good at this. Lei stood up and tried to get Marshall on the counter, but instead he got bent over it. He knew what was about to happen and grabbed the edge of the counter. Marshall held Lei's buttcheeks apart with one hand and Lei felt more oil getting poured over his butt. It was quite uncomfortable to feel the oil run over his hole. The feeling made his butthole twitch despite his attempts to keep it still. The next thing lei felt was a pressure and the thought that came to mind was “Here we go “ before he felt Marshall enter him. It was an indescribable sensation to have another mans dick getting pushed inside his body. Lei's body trembled and tensed even though he tried to keep still. Marshall took surprisingly a lot of joy in this, he liked the way his rectum squeezed his dick as he slowly entered. Marshall slowly pushed all the way in and stopped when he got as deep as he could. He felt Lei's tightness around the root of his penis and was barely able to hide a moan. Lei, however couldn't help but to moan when his ass and Marshall's pelvis connected with a quiet smack. Lei had his eyes closed, but opened them in surprise when he noticed that Marshall didn't move. Just as he was about to look what was going on, Marshall pulled it out halfway and pushed it back in hard. So hard that Lei had to let out a small scream.   
“Are you alright there?” Marshall asked as he started to pull back out.   
“Fuck yes” Lei replied with a grunt.  
Marshall smiled and once again pushed in hard. Lei only groaned this time, but his voice increased among with the speed of Marshall's humping. Soon it was a mixture of oh's and ah's and smackings. Eventually Marshall slowly pulled out to change position. But just as he slipped out, Lei stood up, grabbed the bottle of oil, turned around and kissed Marshall so hard that it literally knocked them off their feet. They managed to make a soft landing and Lei quickly moved in between Marshall's legs and started pouring some oil into one of his hands.  
“What are you doing, bottom boy?” Marshall asked as Lei poured the oil into his hand.  
Lei smiled and applied the liquid over Marshall's asshole as he said “I'm the top boy now aren't I?”  
Marshall smiled and said “Not for long “.  
Lei smiled as he poured some oil on his dick, he stroked his glans across Marshall's asshole and while he entered he said “Who knows, you might like to be on the bottom “.  
Marshall was about to snort in response but due to Lei's entrance it became a growling moan. Lei grabbed the backside of Marshall's thighs and pressed his knees towards his chest. Marshall grabbed his legs and held them close to his chest. This position gave Lei more access to go deeper within Marshall. Lei worked up a fast, steady pace. Marshall groaned and clawed the backside of his legs in a mix of pain and pleasure. Lei went on for a while and eventually he felt the climax closing in. as if Marshall had read his mind, he pushed Lei off with his legs. Lei leaned backwards by this, a little too much. He landed on his butt on the floor and before Lei could think Marshall was on top of him. Marshall sat on his knees and grabbed Lei's hips and pulled him in closer. Lei grabbed, or tried to at least, to grab the floor, yet all he could achieve was to claw it. He knew that Marshall was going to enter him again. Lei braced himself, but nothing happened. Lei didn't want to look. That would make look too much of a bottom boy. Lei had his eyes closed and pursed his lips.  
Marshall just watched as Lei braced himself, he smiled at this. “He just expects me to enter at once “ he thought. Marshall was about to enter when Lei pushed him over and sat straddle over him.   
“What now?” Marshall asked.  
Lei blushed a little and said “I couldn't wait anymore “.  
Marshall grinned as Lei confessed that and the second after Lei started to ride him. Marshall grunted loudly by the sudden entrance Lei caused, Lei stuttered “fuck “ because of the pain he caused himself. But the sting of pain faded away as he kept riding. Marshall grunted and grabbed Lei's hips once again. Lei humped a few times and then he lead one of Marshall's hands to his dick and Marshall started rubbing it immediately. Lei tilted his head backwards and groaned. As he felt his orgasm closing in again he started riding faster, this had a visible effect on Marshall. Both started groaning louder as the speed increased. Both of them almost shouted as the came surprisingly equal. Lei came first by mere seconds and as he same into Marshall's hand he pushed his butt down as low as he could and that made Marshall cum too, deep within Lei's ass. They remained motionless for a while, panting and still squirting a little. Lei got off and took his condom off, as he turned to look for a trashcan Marshall said “To your left, bottom boy “. Lei couldn't help but to grin at this. He threw the condom in the trash and Marshall walked up behind him and did the same. They kissed for a while and started complimenting each other as they started to collect their clothes. They found the underwear and pants in the kitchen. They realized that the shirts and shoes were left in the catering hall. The felt the uncomfortable feeling of the oil still being in between their buttcheeks and over their bodies as it moved under their clothes.  
Lei smiled and said “You were great you know “.   
“Yeah, you weren't so bad either, bottom boy “ Marshall said with a pushed back giggle in his voice. As they turned towards the catering hall they were met by the sight of a highly confused and embarrassed Steve. Marshall and Lei froze on the spot, looked at each other and at Steve. Not a word was spoken until Marshall finally said “ you better keep your british mouth shut or we'll have to punish you”.  
“Yeah, you better “ Lei added. Steve was still staring at them for another few seconds and then he nodded, turned around and walked out the door.  
“How much do you think he saw?” Lei asked.  
“It doesn't matter as long as he doesn't spread it” Marshall replied.


End file.
